


Here with you, Baby Blue

by croftian (verily_I_write)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Briefly mentioned OC, Gen, M/M, Nork Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verily_I_write/pseuds/croftian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In his arms is the tiniest, softest, frailest of creatures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with you, Baby Blue

In his arms is the tiniest, softest, frailest of creatures. This little gem of a being, this newborn infant, is everything that he once was back before the Project; before the heat of battle, the blazing guns, and the lifeless faces of the infantrymen and women he mowed down in the name of a man corrupted by his own immense grief. He has blood on his hands, hands that have taken lives directly or with the pull of a trick, and yet here he is, trusted to hold this tiny child just short minutes after it's birth. The child – a boy, with a thick tuft of straw blond hair just a few shades lighter than his own, weighing in at eight pounds and seven ounces – is warm and calm and sleeping in his arms _right this instant_ , completely at peace with the huge, terrifying world he had just entered not even half an hour prior.

North's hands begin to shake, minute tremors barely noticeable by eye, and he is so terribly tempted to give the child back to the nurses, shake his head and tell them, “No, he's too perfect. I'll ruin him.” Instead, the giant of a man bites his lip, tucks his newborn son to his chest, and closes his eyes. The child's mother will be discharged come morning, the adoption papers have already been signed. Tomorrow, Theta - “Strange name,” the mother had commented in a daze, shortly after the birth – will be taken home safe and secure to a house in the middle of the suburbs, to a room painted cornflower blue and decorated with a plethora of stuffed animals, mobiles, and shelves stuffed full of books waiting to be read by a father to his son. He will be home, and North can finally finally let go of the breath he doesn't realise he has been holding for nine agonizingly long months.

Theta shifts in his hold, yawning, an itty bitty clenched fished rising up to rest against a pudgy pink cheek. Slowly, North's hands stop trembling. A hand – heavy, callused, warm – comes to rest on his bicep, and North's eyes open to the brilliant grin of a tired, red-eyed and teary man significantly shorter than himself. York's hair, his pride and joy, is disheveled. The short brown strands are flattened on one side from where he had fallen asleep in one of the chairs before the active labour had set in. The foremost tuft of hair above his brow sticks out at various angles, set in such a way by the fingers that had nervously combed through it while waiting for the nurses to finishing cleaning and weighing Theta. He is tired, both eyes underlined with dark half-circles, his one good eye rimmed red both from exhaustion and emotion.

“Hey,” The word comes out slurred, but affectionate. “You gonna share our son with me, or do I have to be worried you might run off with him and leave me to deal with the discharge papers alone?”

North laughs softly, the action puffing out a breath that rustles the blond tuft on hair on Theta's head. Before he can answer properly, York is leaning in. First kissing Theta's tiny forehead, and then standing up on the tips of his toes to press a solid, gratifying, reassuring kiss smack dab to North's lips. The embrace lasts for a moment, then two, before the brunet pulls back and runs a thick index finger across the baby's cheek. In that minute action, North feels warmth blossom inside him, wiping out the exhaustion that is pulling at his limbs and striking up the beginnings of a headache.

“No, you don't need to worry. There's no other place I'd rather be right now than here with you and Theta.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing while I work on another, longer submission for tomorrow.


End file.
